A Love Lost but Soon to be Reunited
by Advanceinulover25
Summary: As the days went on, everything was going great. I had friends who were caring and the girl of my dreams. I loved her and she loved me. Never knew she would be a target though. The girl I swore to protect, I couldn't even do that for her. I&K,S&M,K&A,R
1. A Love Lost

**Hello my fellow readers! This is your author Advanceinulover bring you my third story! Now in this story im attempting to do first person point of view. So don't kill me if its crappy. Lolz. Anyway please review and I'll try to do as much I can. I'm going to try and put my other chapters up for My Savier, My Love and A New Member of the Family if you all remember. I am probably going to re-write that one since it was my first and I made a lot of mistakes. I'll put up a note that says that soon. Well enjoy and please you have done first person point of view stories please give me any suggestions or something. Thanks everyone and enjoy.**

**Summary: As the days went by, all was going great. I had friends who were caring and I had the girl of my dreams. I loved her and she loved me. It was good enough for me. Never knew she was going to be a target. She was taken away from me in such a short while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Inuyasha. (sadly) :'(**

* * *

It was about 9:45 p.m. at the station. We were all having a great time and celebrating our FBI's 8th ranked most wanted. It wasn't really that exciting for others, but here it was a pretty big deal. I wasn't really helping on the actual case but it was still something that you had to be proud of either way. The cops and secretaries who worked here started to get a _little _bit tipsy from all the drinks they had. They offered me a few drinks but I didn't want to get drunk... at least not yet. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Inuyasha. I'm on my way now to the station." The person said over the phone.

"Great! Hey you sure you don't need any help over there, Kagome?" I said.

"I'm sure. I'll see you soon okay." Kagome said. I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Yeah. See you soon." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. That's one of our little things that will never change. We hate saying "good-bye" to each other. It feels like we will never see each other again. I met her during high school and when I did, she was the most beautiful thing my eyes ever set on, and she still is to this day. We've been going out for almost 8 years now. Yeah its hard to believe but here we are.

"Heyy mann! Yuh sure yuh don't wan a drin'" said one of the cops who was tispy.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna hang around with the night crew." I said. I really don't want to drink because then that would mean I would get drunk and thats not what I want. Especially since Kagome will be here soon. So I decided to just sit in the office with the night crew and wait for her next call.

* * *

Ugh I really hate running late but I was making my special brownies. Can you blame me for it? Well I was in the kitchen putting my brownies in the basket to bring it over the station. They were all celebrating their first FBI most wanted criminal. This kinda stuff is pretty rare here so of course I more than happy to be there to celebrate with them. I was finally done putting everything together so I grabbed my jacket, my purse, the basket full of my homemade and special brownies, and my car keys. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered a man on the phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha. I'm on my way now to the station." I said.

"Great! Hey you sure you don't need any help over there, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. I looked over my passenger seat where the brownies were set.

"I'm sure. I'll see you soon okay." I smiled.

"Yeah. See you soon." He hung up and I put my phone away. Thats the only thing I hate; saying "good-bye". Its way to sad to say that too someone no matter what. So I just don't use it. I started my car and then drove down the road to where I was headed. Its hard to believe how hard he works though, but of course in some ways he's still the same old Inuyasha I knew from high school. Sometimes I wish it all wouldn't go away. We've been dating for almost 8 years now and I still think its only been 6 months. That anytime he'll say "I think we should take a break" but it hasn't happened yet and I still hold him near my heart. About 5 minutes later my phone started to ring. It was so dark out I could see the road so I had turned on my headlights. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Kagome!" said a women over the phone.

"Hey Sango!" I said.

"So are we still on for tonight at the station?" Sango said. I saw a car come behind me. He was too close for what I could see.

"Yeah." I said. I slowed down my car so the person would just go around me but then I got hit. I speeded up the car. "Hey Sango I have to call you back."

"Are you okay?" Sango said. "I heard you gasp."

"Its fine call you soon." I hung up my phone and still speeded down the road but it didn't help I was hit again but way harder. I wish it wasn't so dark though, I couldn't see anything. I tried to focus on the road but when the person hit me again I lost control of the steering wheel. The car then swirled out of the road and hit a tree. I hit my head on the wheel really hard. My head then went back and the pain was too much. Then everything was black.

* * *

What was taking Kagome so damn long? Her house wasn't far away from here. She usually gets her like around 10 minutes, depending on traffic. I tried to shake it off but I felt something wasn't right. A few officers, who _weren't_ tispy, left because they got a call. I guess I couldn't shake it off because one of the guys said something to me.

"Hey man calm down. No worries. She's fine. I'm sure she probably had to pick up Sango or something." His name was Megumi and he was basically my sensai. He taught me everything I knew.

"Your probably right." I said trying to breath.

"I know I am." Megumi said.

"I guess I just worry too much. You know." I said

"I understand man. But I'm telling you, anytime by now she's gonna either walk through that door or shes going to call you and say why its taking her so long. Okay?" I nodded and right after he said it my phone rang.

"You see." Megumi said.

"Dude I owe you." I said. He nodded and I picked up my phone. "Hey where are you? I've been waiting for like 20 minutes. You okay?" I thought it was Kagome? It was the cheif.

"Inuyasha. I need you to come down here." He said it so calm too.

"Uh sure." I really didn't know what was going on. Why did the chief call me on Kagome's phone? What does he need me for? I hung up my phone, grabbed my jacket and keys for my police car.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Megumi said.

"I don't know." I said. I walked to the car and started the engine. I drove down the road where Kagome usually takes to get to the station and back home. I knew where I was headed because I saw a few police cars, an ambulance and...oh god no. I got out of the car and walked to the chief.

"Hey Inuyasha." He sounded upset but so calm.

"Hey chief. Wh-what happened." I didn't want to know, but I had to.

"I'm sorry son. Take a look." He walked me to where Kagome's car was and how bandaged up it was. Then I smelled Kagome mixed with ... blood. I followed her scent and she was already on a gerfy. I ran to her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome are you okay? No of course not. Stupid question. Please say something!" I said. I was panicking and she was just so pale and small. Oh god... I heard a moan of pain.

"Inu...Inuyasha." She struggled to say my name.

"Im right here, Kagome." I said.

"It ... hurts ... every... where." She said as she struggled to not cry from the pain but she couldn't hold it in.

"Its going to be okay. Don't talk, it will only hurt more." I kissed her hand and she had already passed out from the pain. The cheif walked by me again.

"Are you going to be okay son?" the cheif said. I ignored him because something caught my eye. I walked over to what I saw.

"Inuyasha." the cheif said. "Whats wrong?" There were tire tracks that led to where Kagome's car was.

"This was no accident." I said.

* * *

**Tada! Thats kinda like the prolouge but it really isn't. Lolz. Anyway I didn't put Inuyasha POV or Kagome POV because it wouldn't have been as surprising. The next chapters I'll tell you who's POV it is in. So I hope you like it and again I'll try and update more often. If I can't then Im sorry. So please read and review. I need and I mean really need to know if this is good or not. Lolz Thanks you wonderful reviewers! =D**

**_Advanceinulover25_**


	2. The First Time I saw You

**Hello everyone! This is your lovely author Advanceinulover25 bringing you Chapter 2! I wanted to wait until I had some reviews but of course that never comes true! Lolz. Anyway, I thought this story during my study hall and I was really bored so I was like I really need to write this and it turned to a story. Lol! So you might think I'm going to write this story really weird but there's a reason for that. So don't worry. I'll explain on the bottom. Oh and right now this will all be in Inuyasha's POV. Please R&R!**

**Summary****: ****As the days went by, all was going great. I had friends who were caring and I had the girl of my dreams. I loved her and she loved me. It was good enough for me. Never knew she was going to be a target. She was taken away from me in such a short while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Okay on with the story! ^^**

* * *

Why do bad things happen to good people? Its crazy how everything just went so wrong and now Kagome, the women I swore to protect, was now hurt. Ironic isn't it? I couldn't even be there when it mattered the most. After I saw the tire tracks on the road I went to Kagome's house. I walked in and to my surprise no one was there. They were all probably heading to the hospital. So I headed upstairs to where Kagome's room was. I walked in and the memory of when I first met her came back through my head.

We were all freshmen. New place, new faces to see and new people to meet...

**xXoOxXoOxXoOxXoOXxOoXxOoxXx**

Wow this school was pretty big. Miroku and I were walking around the hallways just taking a little tour of our own around the damn place. He kept on talking about these two girls that he met at orientation. He kept on rambling about one of the girls named Sango. I swear he never is going to change will he?

"Well then talk to her more" I said.

"I know. I am. We have homeroom, study hall, lunch, and gym together. Oh this is heaven." Miroku said. He was one of my good childhood friends. Weird huh? Well long story short was that I was a new kid at pre-k and well he just happened to be a guy that really wanted to be my friend. Little by little we got to know each other and so here we are.

"Wow you seem excited." I said.

"I am. You should be to. I'm going to introduce you to them." Miroku said.

"Keh. Whatever." I said. I really couldn't give a rat's ass. Every girl I meet is either gaga over me or just plain stupid. I'm pretty sure these two "new" girls weren't going to be any different. On the other hand Miroku was always the one to cling to every girl he came across. Again this is no different. We made it to the center hallway where Miroku said the two girls would meet us. And of course, they were there.

"Okay this is Sango Aizaka." Miroku said. No wonder this dude was all over her. She had brown eyes and hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that read "I ROCK OUT LOUD." in red lettters and blue jeans with red converse.

"And this is Kagome Higarashi." Miroku said. I looked at her once and then again. She looked amazing. She had dark raven hair and the most beautiful color brown eyes I ever saw. She was wearing a gray tank-top that said "Music speaks louder than words" and a black blazer over it with light wash ripped jeans and black under the knee boots. She was amazing. Then my heart completley skipped a beat. Her scent was a mix of lilac and lavender. Wow.

"So to re-fresh. My name is Miroku and.." Miroku said and waited for me to say my name but I was in a trance. He then elbowed me on the side.

"Oh. And my name is Inuyasha." Thanks Miroku.

"Thanks. It nice to meet you both. " the girl named Sango said.

"Oh no thank you." Miroku said with the most creepiest and perverted grin a saw.

"If you woudn't mind, could you show us around the school later on?" the girl named Kagome said. Her voice was even beautiful!

"Yeah. I'm not surprised since its a pretty big school and all." I said. I sounded calmer then I thought I would be.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile.

"No problem. Don't want you to get lost you know." I said. We made it to homeroom and class started. The teacher began his lecture and I wasn't really paying much attention. I was mostly focused on Kagome. She sat three rows away from me but it still felt so far away from me and I was sitting in the row by the window. She turned around to face the window but then meet my gaze. We both blushed and turned away. I looked back her way and she was still beat red. I sighed. How could I approach her? Ugh why must I be so far away! Soon the bell rang and I was out the door behind Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." I said.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." She said.

"So what class are you headed to now?" I said. Please let it be lunch!

"I'm not headed to class. I'm going to the cafeteria. I have lunch." Kagome said still smiling. I jumped in my head of pure joy. Today is so my lucky day!

"Hey me too!" I said still happy but trying to control it of course.

"Oh okay. You want to walk together?" She said. I nodded and we headed to her locker first and then went to lunch. Sango and Miroku already saved us a table when we arrived. Kagome and Sango went up to buy there lunch while me and Miroku sat down. He gave me my lunch since he usually bought me something if I didn't get here first. He gave me that creepy grin again.

"So?" Miroku started.

"So what?" I said eating my pasta.

"What do you think of Kagome-sama?" Seriously that grin, starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay first of all, get that ridiculous look off your face and second of all what the hell do you mean?" I said.

"Well my good old friend. I have a reason for my happiness." Oh crap. I sighed. "What are your thoughts on Kagome-sama?"

"Well I don't know. I think I kinda like her." I said honestly.

"You see I told you you would like her." Miroku said.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"So what else?" Miroku said.

"She's really nice. And that smile-And her _scent! _Wow. She's shy though." I said.

"Who's shy?" said someone from behind me. I jumped. Ayame popped out of no where.

"Please don't do that again!" I said.

"Sorry. I thought you sensed me already." Ayame said sitting down across from me and Miroku.

"Been hanging around around Kagome-sama too long huh?" Miroku said.

"Oh she's that new student right? And the girl Sango right?" Ayame said.

"Yup." Miroku said.

"Their both in my biology class." Ayame said. Not even five minutes passsed by and _that_ guy shows up.

"Hey everyone. Mutt." Kouga said. I wonder how I even get along with this guy? He is one of my other childhood friends. The whole calling each other names is where our "friendship" started. He is handy though. I have to admit.

"Whats up flea bag?" I said.

"So, I heard there's a new girl. Two to be percise." Kouga said as he sat down next to Ayame.

"Yup there over there." Miroku said as he pointed to Kagome and Sango at the snack bar. Damn you Miroku.

"Hm. Maybe I should go introduce myself." Kouga said as he was getting up.

"Oh don't worry wolfy. I'm sure she can find her way her with the way you smell." I said.

"Yeah your right she might be attracted to me." Kouga said.

"Yeah right she would. She wouldn't look you twice if you were the last wolf on the planet." I said getting up.

"What makes you think she would look at you twice huh mutt?" Kouga said.

"For your information she-" I said but I was cut off.

"Who are you two talking about?" Sango said. I turned around and Sango and Kagome had already sat down to eat.

"Oh Sango. Kago-" I didn't even finish because that damn Kouga beat me to it!

"Why hello Kagome-chan." Why that little- "My name is Kouga Okachi and welcome to our school."

"Oh um its nice to meet you Kouga-kun." Kagome said. She sounded uncomfortable.

"Oh and you must be Sango-chan? Its nice to meet you ladies." I guess Miroku knew exactly what made so pissed in the first place. Kouga then grabbed both Kagome's hands. So much for my lucky day.

"I know your new here Kagome and I'm pretty sure you don't know where anything is right now. So if you like, I can show you around a bit." Damn you Kouga. Ayame even got pissed. I swear Kouga, I'm going to beat the bloody sh-

"I'm sorry." I stopped. "But I already asked Inuyasha and he agreed to go with me. Maybe some other time." And hello again lucky day. Kouga seemed upset but what do I care.

"Oh alright. Just make sure that mutt over there doesn't take advantage of you." Kouga said.

"Why you little damn creep." I said.

"Awe did I hurt the pup's feelings." Kouga said.

"Jee I don't know. I'm about to find out." I said as I almost went for a punch but someone hit him for me but I was hit too. What the hell?

"Jeez Kouga. When are you going to learn." said the girl that had just hit us. It was Rin. I have to say, she's the best kind of girl friend I could ask for. It was a no wonder my brother liked her.

"Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. I'm sorry about Kouga-kun. He can get a little, out there." Rin said.

"Wait how do you know each other." I said.

"Oh, we have the same biology class." Rin said and Ayame waved at me. No wonder?

"Well come on lets eat." Miroku said. My day just keeps getting better and better. Kagome was sitting right next to me. Her scent was overwhelming. The way she ate was even cute.

"So how do you like it here so far you guys?" Ayame asked.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was big." Kagome said towards me.

"I told you. Did you guys get lost?" I said.

"Nope. We had a map." Sango said holding up a map of the school. We talked a bit more and then headed out to our classes. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. I told Kagome to wait for me at center hall like before so we could start our little tour. The bell rang and I sprinted to center hall and there she was.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hey. So you ready for our tour?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Um. You wouldn't mind if Miroku and Sango come along too right?" Kagome said. Why?

"Oh sure the more the marrier." Miroku owes me big time! We met them at Sango's locker and we started showing them all the different classrooms and areas, faculty rooms and even bathrooms. We were about to head to the gym and when the girls were far ahead, I yanked Miroku.

"What the hell man?" I said.

"What?" He said so innocently.

"Don't you dare 'what' me. Why did you come?" I was pissed. My day with Kagome was ruined. Could you blame me?

"Oh I thought you wouldn't mind. Besides Sango asked and I couln't refuse her."

"Fine but you better owe me."

"Okay no worries. Don't I always." Miroku said. We went to the gym and I completley that the gym was reserved for practice for the clubs. I guess Sango and Kagome didn't mind because the sat at one of the bleachers. We went up with them to watch the track and field, softball, volleyball and acrchery team practice. One girl was up to practice her aim. She was pretty good since she didn't miss a single shot. Kagome was really fascinated in it and I guess I didn't blame her.

"You want go ahead and try?" I said

"What! I can't shoot an arrow for my life!" Kagome said looking at me.

"Oh come on! Just try. I know you can do it." She hesitated for a second but then went down with me to get a bow and a few arrows. She went up to the target.

"Come on Inuyasha. I can't." Kagome said.

"Come on do it for me?" I said. Kagome sighed and pulled the arrow back to aim.

"Concentrated on the target." I said. She nodded. She took a deep breath and with that the arrow went flying to the target. The went right through the target leaving the hole it made on fire.

"Wow." I said. Kagome turned to look at me. Thats when I knew, Kagome was no ordinary girl.

* * *

**Okay guys I hope this was okay. This was basically a flashback of how everyone met in high school and stuff. This is a chapter to clarify. This all won't be based on high school. Don't worry. If you do have any questions just rember to P.M. me or review. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!**

**_Advanceinulover25_**


	3. The Promise

**Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm ready to roll, again! Hopefully, I miss writing for you guys and im sorry but I was very busy. And I really mean I had no time to read or proof read my work and I wanted everything to be perfect for you guys. Well, I'm back and to start off my return I'm updating "A Love Lost but Soon to be Reunited". Yay so I hope you boys and girls enjoy Chapter three. Any question, concerns or well if your angry with something please let me know. I will well accept them. Haha well bye for know and enjoy.**

* * *

How could I have been so careless. Kagome, the women I love and swore to protect was now on her way to the hospital due to severe blood loss and trauma to her skull. Damn it all! I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on son. Lets go to the hospital." the cheif sad.

"Yeah. I have to make a call first." I walked a good distance away from the accident so no one could distract me. I dialed Miroku, knowing that if I called Sango first, she wouldn't be in the happiest of mood with me or with Miroku. The phone was ringing and it felt like an eternity for him to pick up.

"Hey Miroku!" I tried to say calmly.

"Hey Yash. We're just about to leave the house. Just getting a few party items so we'll be there in abo-"

"Change of plans Miroku." My voice almost broke.

"Oh no. Don't tell me your going to spend the night with Kagome alone! You sly dog, thats not-" I broke him off again.

"Listen you lech! If it were anytime for you to joke around it wouldn't be now!" I screamed, my voice almost high.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"It's Kagome. She-" I couldn't even say it. "She was hit. Come down to the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be there soon," and with that he hung up. I walked to my car and headed over to the hospital myself, full of fear of what I was about to see.

* * *

We got to the hospital in about 10 minutes or so and when I walked in, I saw Miroku with Sango. He gave me that look, the look that he didn't give her the whole truth. Sango saw me and ran to hug me. I was a bit surprised for the sudden show of affection, but I think it was the one thing I needed the most, and yet I still could do it.

"Im so sorry Inuyasha. Miroku told me Kagome hit a car," Sango said with sadness, "What happened?" I looked to Miroku to nod to him that I would tell her the truth. He nodded back to agree it was the best thing to do.

"Sango, you may want to sit down." She looked scared but did as she was told. "Um...well I was at the station just prepping when Kagome called she was on her way here...and well thats the last time I talked to her."

"I called her to. She said she was on her way to the station and then she seemed very panicky. She hung up after that."

"She did!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't know why, maybe it was my fault. If I had just hung up when she was said she was driving then maybe." She was crying at this point.

"Sango! Its not your fault. It couldn't have been. I got a call from my cheif to head over to the accident. When I arrived she...she was banged up.. I walked over to the road to see the evidence, it wasn't an accident. Someone purposely wanted to kill her." I said. Sango looked like she was about to faint and Miroku looked terrified. A few minutes after telling them what happened, my brother and Rin came in. Rin came up to me and hugged me with all her might. Two hugs and still no tears.

"Are you okay?" Rin said.

"I don't even know anymore," I sighed. Rin and my brother were the only two besides Kagome that knew what was going through my head at the moment. I'm glad the cheif said to stay...I couldn't concentrate at the station even if I wanted to. Everyone gasped when the doctor came in. Well at least I wasn't the only one holding in a breath.

"Who's the family?" Crap, I completly forgot to call her folks. How could I have been so stupid! They should have been the first ones to know! All of a sudden I heard a familar voice along with the familar scents.

"I'm here. I'm Kagome's mother," Mrs. Higurashi said through her panting.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" She nodded, "Well I'm not sure where to start. Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Not only did my heart skip a beat, everyone began to sob. I turned to everyone and we all agreed on one thing and even Mrs. H. knew what news was first.

"The bad.." Mrs. H. responded.

"Well she was hit pretty badly," _obviously you sorry excuse of a-_ "She lost a profuse amout of blood from her head, she might have a stroke at any moment do to the head trauma and she has a fractured arm and leg. She also fractured three of her ribs and.."

"And what!" I screamed.

"I'm not sure if you noticed this but, she was stabbed, multiply times on her back. Her left lung was punctured in the process and due to all this trauma and stress on her body, she's has been put into a coma. She has a 50% chance of getting out of this," the doctor finishes and right on cue, Mrs. H faints.

"Well, then whats the good news?" Sesshomaru said.

"She's healing quite well actually. Faster than normal but unfortunantly like I said before, it will take a while for her to wake up. We don't want her to put more stress on her brain than it already is. I'll make sure to keep you all updated on her healing progress and as for visiting, only two at a time. Is that okay?" We all nod and with that, the doctor left us to take in all this horrible news.

Kagome's family went in first, then Miroku with Sango, next was Rin with Sesshomaru and each time they came back, one of them was breaking down into tears while the other contained their tears but sobbed softly. After everyone went in to see her, I was next. I slowly walked to her room, A-273, and as I did I was slowly taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. When I opened the door, my heart sank to the floor. Her skin was pale as a white piece of paper, her head was all in bandages, her leg was in a cast and so many machines hooked up to her. I couldn't breath, I felt like I was being choked by the devil himself for making me see this horrible image. I tried to use all my strength to pull up a chair next to her. I held her hand in mine and it felt so cold, not the warm feeling I feel when she knows I'm upset or when she hugs me and rubs her soft hands up and down my back..no this was different. In that instant all these memories came through my head, like a movie screen just popped up. Her smile, her laugh, her stubborn look, or that tight face she does when she's mad or annoyed. I finally did what I couldn't do over the phone, when Sango and Rin hugged me, the chief asking if I was alright...I cried. Tears now streaming down my face like the niagra falls. They wouldn't stop, memories of Kagome and me being happy, our wedding, everything! I was filled with so much emotion: anger, worry, fear, sadness and happiness all bottled up in one. I didn't notice Rin or Sesshomaru come in the room or when Rin came up to hug me.

"Its okay. Everything will be alright," Rin said to me as she was carresing my head, "you can cry all you want. Let it out. Everything will be okay Yasha." My eyes became wide..I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry even more. All the while she's rubbing my head and kissing my forehead...even though she's crying as well. After a while a knock was heard.

"Oh I'm sorry," the doctor said, "I forgot you were visiting."

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said, "What do you need?"

"I need to check her up and just to see that everything is functioning properly, so unfortuantly you must leave."

"No! I'm not leaving her alone again. I'll stay and watch," I said as I was starting to regain myself.

"Yasha, she'll be fine. Let's just wait until they are finished and the second they are, we'll come back. I promise," Rin said.

"None of you understand...I am NOT going to abandon her again! Do you all understand? I'm her mate and it is my job to protect her!"

"Please Yasha..do it for Kagome," I stopped my actions and couldn't look at any of them. I rushed out of the room and out of the hospital doors while everyone wondered where I was headed. I hadn't realized a storm was coming and thunder roared through the clouds as though they were reflecting my emotions I was feeling at the moment. I already knew but my brother followed me out of the hospital and he was now standing behind me.

"You are a complete idiot," Sesshomare said, "do you wish to ignore those who are trying to help you and Kagome?"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Why should I. You know that that I am saying to you is true."

"SHUT UP!" I finally yelled and began to run towards him. I pulled back my right arm making a fist with my right hand to punch him square in the face but he caught my hand. My eyes weren't visble to Sesshomaru because they were hiding under my bangs, but I could see the glare he was giving me. "I know alright." When I said that, he punched me like I was planned to do for him. I fell on my back and began rubbing my cheek.

"Then why don't you stop acting like a child and start acting like a mate," Sesshomare said as he turned to face the hospital. I was in complete shock as to what just happened but then it all made sense to me. I back up and turned to face him.

"Sesshomaru," I began to say and he turned, "even though you are a complete bastard...thanks. I needed that." I meant it too and he sighed.

"I know. That's why I am here, to keep you in line."

"Oh come on, you did that so you would have an excuse to punch me."

"Hm, well I guess it worked in more ways than one." I laughed a bit, knowing that that was just my brother's way of saying he cares. We went back inside and Rin had gotten us blankets to dry ourselves with. As we did, the doc came back in the waiting room.

"So have you all decided who will be staying tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha-kun and I will stay here for tonight," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Unfortunantley only one can stay tonight." This was a difficult deccision. I know Mrs. Higurashi wanted to stay because she need to know her daughter was alright, not that I blame her because I wished to stay for the same reason. I decided to do what was best and let Mrs. Higurashi stay, but she refused.

"Why not? Your her mother, its only right for you to be the one to stay tonight, I'll be here tomorrow," I said.

"No, I want you to stay," she said.

"But why?"

"When it comes down to the both of us, I imagine you being by her side when she wakes up. Next to her mate and her love. I wish for my little girl to be happy when she awakes to her husband's face."

"But your her mother-" she placed her index finger on my lips to quite me.

"But your her mate, Inuyasha-kun," she whispered and that hit me...hard!

"Alright," I sighed as she smiled. I said goodnight to everyone and Mrs. H. and I walked to Kagome's room again, but not until I saw the cheif standing in the hall.

"Hello there son," he said.

"Higurashi-sama, I'll go in with Kagome but I'm going to talk with the cheif befor I do. Is that okay?" I sad and she nodded in response.

"Have a great night and Inuyasha-kun please take care of her," she kissed my cheek and left for the night.

"Alight, what's up cheif?" I said.

"Well we did a full investigation on the damage done on the road and more specifically the tire tracks. It seems that Kagome was hit at least three times before she lost control and headed for that tree."

"I knew that already," I said impatient.

"Well unfortuantly, we don't know who the person is or who committed the crime. We weren't able to pick up any fingerprints or a scent. Who ever did this had it all planned out. From the beginning of the attack, to cleaning his footsteps." I couldn't believe the knew that I was feeling. Someone tried to kill my mate..my Kagome! I can't believe this! I looked to Kagome from where I could see her through the window of the door and back to the chief. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as to try and keep calm.

"I'll do the case." I stated.

"What!"

"I thought I was clear, I said, I'll do the case. I know Kagome better than anyone and if anyone should do this case it should be me!"

"Inuyasha, this would be your first assignment on the field. This is too much and not up to your level yet. I don't think-"

"I can and I will!" My voice a little bit higher this time. I stood up straight to make my point clear. The cheif took a while to respond. He looked at Kagome and then back to me, sighing and finally said,

"Alright," I instantly became calm and confident, "But if you need anything. You know where to find it."

"Of course. Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Now go back in and be with your mate. Get a good night sleep son. You'll need it." I shook his hand and entered Kagome's room sitting down right next to her. I grabbed her hand in mine pulling a strand of hair away from her beautiful face.

"I swear to you Kagome, I'll find who did this to you. I'll make them suffer to the death and make them pay for what they did to you." I said and I felt it, her fingers twitched just slightly and I smiled and kissed the top of her hand. I held on to her finger holding our engagement ring and looked up to see our mark on her neck...

"I promise!"

* * *

**Yay! All done. Well not really we have a long way to go. Well who did, did someone really try to kill Kagome or was it a set up? What will happen now! Well stay tuned everyone. I have Chapter 4 already written up so I should have it up hopefully soon. No promises though. Anyway, have an awesome day/night everyone and can't wait to hopefully read those reviews!**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


End file.
